


The game of the innocence

by FansXD



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dark Past, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Mild Language, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FansXD/pseuds/FansXD
Summary: Lapis Lazuli was a member from the Diamond´s family, a group of powerful criminal organization but from a certain incident she had to hide from her past lifestyle. Everything is perfect until comes an uncoming student, Peridot Diamond - the daughter of Yellow Diamond, one of the three importants Diamond´s leaders from the Diamond´s family. She have to hide her identity and by doing so, she has to work with Peridot.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic I ever write. Don´t judge me for the grammar because I know it sucks sometimes. Prepare yourself, nasty and ugly stuff will come later.

**Prologue**

 - 3 years ago-

 

-Dont let them to escape!- a distant shout could hear behind of her backs, a teenager with only fifteen years old and a woman with thirty-four years old escaping from the guards of the most important Diamond´s mafia family. Those two girls running throught the streets with a heavy breath at full speed. They commited one of the worst mistakes from the biggest associations in the mafia and now both girls want them dead. The teenager had always followed orders from the Diamonds since she has memory and she never let them down with any tasks they ask for, but now for a mistake, she lost her home and her family, practically she lost everything. In the other side she saved a life, an adult woman who now is running beside her, saving theirs life together. Life´s is strange isnt it?. 

The teenager took the hand of the woman to pass an alley. Within the alley had a sewer in which she opened and they were both there. Escaping from all murderers who are hunting them on the streets. 

A moment of peace were release for the agitated girls and as were they walking in the nasty smell from the sewer, the teenager was taking the lead for guidence for get out from here without getting detected those men.

 - Thank you for helping me - said the woman with a curly but long pink hair.

 -No problem- said the teenager who still holding the hand from the woman.

 - Where are we going now?- asked the woman preoccupied from her current situation with this young lady.

 - What ever the wind send us now- respond the girl, with no emotion in her voice.

 Then she sudden had a crazy idea that might both of them wants to do in this moment - How about.... move out the country and start a new life in my disposition? I have always wanted to have a daughter in my life- The woman proposed an interesting offer for the young girl .

 -Like, Do you want to adopt me? pretend that you were in danger a few hours ago and I was your enemy and now you want me to adopt me? sign in me up- said with a sarcastic tone, then her voice sound more sad - Fine by me, I dont have any place to stay either way, not anymore-

 -You saved me my life, of course I want to do that, at least I can do that for you, as gratitude.- The teenager felt belonged just for this words as she smile a little.

 -Oh, yeah I forgot! - said the teenager excited -What is your name? -the woman excited too responded - My name is Rose, nice to meet you, how about you? what is your name?-

 -My name is Lapis Lazuli- The woman stand up and stretch a hand, the young girl take her hand helping her to standing up too and as long they were talking they found a way to get out from the sewer safe and sound as long the two new members of the family starting a new begining together.


	2. The beginning of a contract.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to ride this crazy story! ... I do. Hope you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter I used a lot of (-) in the dialogue. I have changed my mind and used "" instead because look more aesthetic.

**CHAPTER ONE:**

The beginning of a contract

* * *

 

The cellphone alarm start to buzzing at max volumen making Lapis fall out from her hammock, what a good day to start a day for Lapis Lazuli. She lives in a small dorm apartments with enough space to two people sleep in the room. 

 

"Ouch... thats hurt" she sit up from the floor rubbing her head, wondering if she has a bump from that fall. She could see a bulge full of sheets moving throw the  other bed.

"Shut up your shit down Laz is too loud"  she said it annoyed while getting out of the sheets from her bed. 

 

The girl name is Amethyst, she has only two years old of difference from Lapis, born from the latinas neighborhood. Her skin tone is dark-skinned with dark-haired but she likes to dye her hair with soft purple. She is plump and she has some other muscles from here to there. Always noisy and bad manners with everyone but actually she is a good friend when you know her more. Sometimes she speaks spanish accidentally when she swear too much or when she gets hurt. 

 

"Sorry Ame, but we know that both of us have heavy sleep and this is the only way to wake up" She grabs her cellphone and desactivated the alarm, it is 6:30 am, perfect time to start the day.

"Shit, I hate waking up too early" the latina stand up from her box-bed she made purely from books and stuff she grabs in the school. Man, sometimes I wonder how can she sleep with garbage in her side. 

"I will take the shower first" Lapis went quickly to the bathroom.

"Ok, but dont take all the hot water, smartass" a little snort escaped in the other side of the door

"I dont promise anything"

Lapis is a college student starting today. She was living with Rose, her adoptive mother for 3 years now. Man, sure time flies when you live such a peaceful life. Since "the incident" everything change her life. She had to move from state and hide her real identity from the Diamonds. Thinking about it made her had headache. Everyday and everynight has anxiety and paranoia of maybe they already found her and they are just playing with her. Too much peace makes her uncomfortable. 

 

But instead of getting eaten alive with her worries and her voices inside of the head, Lapis decide to enjoy her life, cleaning her bad actions in the past and move along. There are only five people who tell about her secret, one of them is Amethyst, that increible as she seems but she also had a hard life living into the streets and fighting with different bands along the time. Sometimes Lapis challenges Amethyst for a fight. Amethyst is perfect for training and lose some weight.                                                                       She finished to shower 10 minutes later. Open the door and start walking with only a sweetheart neck and a thong, both are blue,  while she is drying her hair with a towel.

"you sure take a shower fast, uh" Amethys grab her clothes, an black asymmetrical with a marine blue bermuda.

"Well, I dont sing at the shower too long which by the way you sound more like a dead whale than a melody"

"Oh, shut up perra" Lapis couldnt handle but laugh, she likes to tease Amethyst.

"At least I dont snore aloud enough to crumble the apartment" Lapis colors a little.

"Come one, take the shower already or I leave without you"

"Got it!, just wait a sec then"

"Geez..."

Wearing her black gathered skirt with a full body stocking makes her hot in every look in the university. She likes attention and adores to have the attention. Her blue dye hair and her slender body makes everyone drool or admires her appearence. With a light make-up and perfume, she is ready to go. Amethyst get out the bathroom 25 minutes later all ready to only packing her stuff in her backpack.

"Why you still all single?" Asked Amethyst, Lapis interpret that with "you look good as always"

"You know, because I am too much for them" she said proudly in her chest

"Uh-huh, or you just are not good at flirting, like you are too hot but either you want to enter there" Looking her friend all smug "If I were you, I already were fucked so many girls that I could tell the difference between a vagina to another vagina by just looking"

"Oh shush, thats so nasty that I like the idea"

They laugh loud as they were leaving the aparment to go to the university. Walking will take them 45 minutes and waiting the bus takes 25 minutes. It is not a near place to live but the rent is acceptable and when they are doing parties, they dont care and it can continue all night. Heck, they didnt care when Lapis prefer to do a hammock and Amethyst a box-bed full of garbage and shit. On the entrance they found Garnet, Pearl, Bismuth and Jasper talking to each other. These girls are friends from Amethyst and with time Lapis too.

Garnet is a mysterous person but her parents is awesome. A lesbian couple raising a genetic daughter by some kind of insertion or something. She also has Heterochromia which Lapis found it so cool and interesting at the same time. With a fluffy hair and always using glasses with a quiet personality. She is some type of natural leader though she always lets other people to do decisions. Good with deep talks and crucial feelings.

Next is Pearl, like no kidding when I tell she can be salty ass fuck. But she is a moralist mother figure in the group. Even thought when she is out of being all nice and moral, her savage side is gold. She can save your life making excuses.

Bismuth... I cant tell much things about her because she was the first person who punched me in the face in the first drink party. I know she was drunk but since then I just hate her. Always so extremist with her ideals. And the last is Jasper.

Jasper is someone who constantly is hitting on me on purpose. I knew she had some kind of crush on me but come on, seriously?. Sometimes I kind of want to give her a chance but maybe she will regret. She is tough outside but inside is someone soft and pure heart. She is loyal to any is by her side. She is strong and independient. I dont want to destroy her because my personality is shitty sometimes. 

"Hey YO!" Amethyst greeting is always loud. Garnet and Pearl turn around quickly while Jasper and Bismuth takes few seconds to catch the voice.

"Hey" Garnet greets first

"Good morning Amethyst" Pearl said all amused "Good morning you too Lapis" said with a better tone than Amethyst.

"Yeah, good morning Pea-" Quickly she was interrupted by Jasper

"Good morning Lapis, you look radiant as always, queen of seduction" Pearl pushed Jasper

"You have zero manners, dont you?"

"Aww, come on Pearl, I want to give a good impression to Lapis, you know?"

"Yeah... like you always do a good impression every single day"

All smooth Jasper smiled "I know, You will be mine someday" Lapis scoff "You wish..."

Bismuth went with Lapis to give her a hug "Hello, hello new freshman in the university, congratulation for enter here!" Lapis with a disgust face pushed Bismuth lightly

"Yeah.. just stop touching me, I get it, thank you"

"Oh, sorry buddy" She let lapis go.

Garnet went with Lapis putting her hand in her shoulder. "Did you call Rose about the entrance?"

"Oh, shit. No... I forgot it"

"Well, you better tell her after school, you know she likes celebrate your first day of entrance" with a thumb up, she let go Lapis shoulder

"Yeah, I will. Thanks ."

"Welp, we see you in the dorms, Laz, have fun with your first day!"

"I will Ame"

"See you around Lazuli" said Pearl polite

"Dont stress too much" shout Bismuth with Jasper adding "If something happens, call me, I will kick their asses"

Lapis only leave a small smirk and waves back until she went to her classroom. She decided to sit one of the first seat in front to the door. People keep continue appearing one by one until rang the bell. The teacher open the door and with a student enter by his side.

"Ok, first I want to introduce an ultimate minute exchanged student" The student is a girl, a nerdy-look like geek with a green alien hoodie and a black cargo, blonde with a shape of a triangle in her hair. Glasses with freckles around her cheeks. Hard to admit, looks cute her face. The geek girl continue with the presentation

"Hello, classmates, comrades, my name is Perdiot Diamond, I hope to get along just fine".

Lapis suddenly freeze, did she said "Diamond"? like the DIAMOND that she is running away for three years? If she has luck, maybe she will not notice who is she. Maybe she will see her as stranger. Without realize while Lapis is in her head, Peridot is looking her intensely. She didnt hesitate in her way to sitting next to Lapis who got in panic when she knew she were with her. Took a few minutes before Peridot start to whisper

"Hey, are you Lapis Lazuli? the girl who wants it dead from my mom?" Holy fucking shit, she knew her

"D-do you want something from me?" Perdito with a noticible smirk said "Yes, I want to talk bussiness with you but after classes"

Lapis swear for god if she has a heart attack now, she will be liberated from all this anxiety what she has now. During the first three classes Lapis could feel the strong aura of Peridot. Fear... feeling cowardly, maybe a little of wild imagination from her destiny today, death is the best here, maybe she wants to know where is Rose too, heck she prefers death to betray Rose. On the other side Peridot ocassionally peeks Lapis, as if she is trying to read her movements from the situation. She couldnt stop think that she is interesting and beautiful too. She can be useful in so many ways. Before the lunch start, Peridot gives Lapis a paper what it said "Dont say anyone about me, act normal", when the class end, she quickly went to the cafeteria. Leaving all her stuff in her seat, bad idea. She tried to get distracted by her friends but she is too worried for this. Sometimes they asked Lapis if she is ok, her responses always is "Yeah, I´mma good" and keep playing with the food. And just with her anxiety incresing as well her time to confronting the enemy, classes ended.

Leaving a message to Amethyst that she will be late and dont wait for her to go together back at the dorms, Amethyst was a bit worried by her friend that instead she decided to go together, she really appreciated for that but not today. Waiting in her seat for everyone to leave, just to be Peridot and herself alone.

"So..." Lapis start the conversation "What do you want from me?"

Peridot all smug start laughing "Please, I am not going to tell Yellow Diamond that you are here" Lapis frown a little, Peridot continues "But, I could tell her any day now"

"So, you wont recive any information from this mouth, my lips are sealed"

"Well, I dont need you to track Rose when I already know where is she, I have been looking your stuff when you ran away quickly to the cafeteria"

Good job Dumbass, Lapis said to herself "What do you want? just spit it out already"

"Its easy, work for me"

"What?" Lapis didnt expected this

"I know you were an expert at torture and murder, also a good bodyguard during your golden age so I contract you to do jobs with me, otherwise say goodbye at Rose"

Lapis meditate a little but she didnt roundabout the situation. "Ok, I will do it but promise that Rose and I are safe"

Peridot satisfaced the results "Dont worry, promise is a promise but here is some rules to follow, first dont ever said anything who I am, nobody knows that I am the daughter of YD and I will be glad if this continue to be. Second, I call you, you respond and dont ever miss a mission or you are grounded and third, in public, you are my friend. In work you are only my employee but in personal if you want to be good friends that is ok to me, you dont have to if you dont want to, after all, you look at me as an enemy, am I right?"

"Heck yeah, you got this" Peridot extended her hand "Deal?" Oh man, what a day to end, with nothing else to lose she close the deal giving her hand "Deal".

Thinking of this Deal it could be the beginning for her end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its two and half am and I am tired as hell. By the way in spanish:
> 
> Perra = Bitch
> 
> That will be all.


	3. Before the mission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First mission for Lapis. This is going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m back (such a lazy bump I am), I hope you enjoy it this Chapter. By the way I noticed that the prologue is Chapter one but instead my intention was Chapter Zero but w/e. this is Chapter two ... you get it. ENJOY!

**CHAPTER TWO**

Before the mission

* * *

 

Looking at my cellphone I realize I had twelve missed messages, each one by my adoptive mom: Rose Quartz. 

I called Rose when I noticed this. After the conversation I had with Peridot, I need to think about how my life will change... for bad. 

 

Suddenly a recognized voice comes from my cellphone with an agitated tone. "Lapis!, oh thanks to stars you are fine. What happened? I called everyone if they know what happened to you but nobody really knew and I started to worry about it and... and I´m glad you are ok, that´s important." 

 

I smiled unintentionally when Rose said that, I really have lucky to be her daughter "Yeah, I´mma good" I responded naturally "I had to deal with someone new at school and I got late, sorry if I caused problem to worry you". I said it sheepishly. 

 

"Oh dear..." with a motherhood tone speaks relieved "I´m just glad you were ok. So.... you made a friend, uh?" 

 

"Kinda... Sorta.... It´s a strange one. I´m not really call at her a friend yet, I met her just today after all... " I would call her "The reaper Jr", sound perfect for her. Anytime she can wipe the heck outta me if her family find out. Not only me but Rose too. I have to protect her.

 

"Well, I hope one day you two become such a good friends, you barely have friends by your own Lapis" Totally true it hurts. "Leaving that topic for later, I prepared you the best dinner tonight. I wonder if you like to come here with us for celebrate your entrance at school. I bet Steven would totally be happy to see you". 

 

Looking the time is around 8 pm already. I wanted to dig the food that Rose prepared but I need to deal with Peridot tonight. That girl will call me in midnight. I dont want to leave any suspicious actions and make Rose worried. "Sorry, I´m tired... maybe tomorrow?, I promise". 

 

"Oh... well, I understand if you are tired honey. Then I will save this dinner for tomorrow. But promise me you will be here".

 

"Yeah, I promise. More like I swear." I heard a breath of relief to the other side of the cellphone. 

 

"Ok Lapis Lazuli Quartz! You swear it for the honor of this yummy dinner to be eaten tomorrow! ... hehehe, very well honey". Heh, I love this dork side of her. "I leave you then, see you tomorrow night!".

 

"Yeah, see you tomorrow night... mom..." the call ended while I stood in front of my department. 

 

"This is the worst" I murmured while I enter the department. I bet Rose called everyone. I bet Amethyst will start to do many question that right know I dont want to deal with. I bet tomorrow everyone start to questioning about today. Just thinking about it makes me tired. 

I grab the door knob of my room. I enter and the first thing I saw is amethyst playing videogames with all her bed-junk. She noticed me enter and as soon I leave my bagpack on the floor, she started to ask questions... like I predicted.

 

"Hey dude! What happened? Rose called me if you came here, she sound worried". 

 

"Its... nothing. I was talking with the new girl about..." as soon I wanted to look at her, she already looks directly in my eyes. "Are you sure you are ok?, Nothing really happen? You look panicked during lunch time so...". 

 

Ugh... I really hate Amethyst reads my anxiety attacks. I know she worries about me and she cares about me but today I dont really needs her support. "Yeah... like I said. This new girl just made me anxious because you know, I suck at making new friends. Well more like I suck at communicating with new people". Amethyst look at me a little more before to go away from my personal space. "Alright dude, if you said so then I wont be so paranoid about it".

 

Nice actor me, Lazuli. "So... How´s the new girl?"  Amethyst spoke again but now interested in Peridot... "I mean, I saw you enter in the classroom with that small girl with you".

 

"Y-yeah..." I have a bad feeling about it.

 

"What´s her name?" 

 

"Peridot"

 

"Eh~ I see pillín over here". Ugh... I dont like where this conversation will gonna be. "She´s single? How´s she looks like?".

 

"Like you said, she is small... with a nerd appearance and a messy hair. Wear glasses and a green hood. Pierced both ears with alien earring. Too inteligent ... a true nerd... and she is single, I guess. I mean she looks cute but...". Amethyst look at me with a smooth face, a grind into her mouth. "Do you like her?".

When I heard that, I scoff it immediately "WHAT?!, No!!, What the Hell Ame!?". I heard Amethyst laughing hard by my reaction. 

 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Omg Lapis! You are all red, this is priceless HAHAHAHAHAHA!". 

 

"Ugh, Shut up!, It´s because of you stupid question" I throw at her a pillow and even after recived the pillow over her face, Amethyst still laugh about. "Oh dude, you dont have to deny it... we are friends! and as a friends we have to meet our friends "Girl-friends" if you know what I mean". 

This time I throw an empty soda can at her while she still has fun with me. "Hey!, you have to present to us tomorrow. If she is your friend then is our friend". 

 

"Eh... I dont know... this is so sudden... It is real-" Amethyst interrupt me " It is. If she is your friend then is our friend. It´s like a family now. C´mon duuuuuuude!!" I see her all excited about meeting Peridot. I couldnt say "no" to a face like that. "Alright then... You guys will meet her soon".

 

"Awwwwlright!!! Eres la mejor Laz, the number one!". I smiled gently. So "a friend to my friends" uh.. that surely sound nice. But as soon I remember, I realize that she is my enemy. Ready to come back to this dirty work that I swear dont ever come back. 

 

* * *

*Flashback, back in the room"

 

"Deal?" Peridot extended her hand, ready to make our deal.

"Deal" I shake my hand with hers while I closed my sentence.

 

"Ok now, before you could go freely as you like, I want you to know few things about this contract". Then she picked a cellphone on her bag. "I will give you this cellphone and I want you to treasure it with you life".

I look confused "Sure but... Why are you giving me a cellphone? I have mine, you know?".

 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" Peridot all smug while she moved her finger "This cellphone will allow to call me. You see, as a Diamond´s family member I have to take care of whenever situation possible, that includes incoming calls from the enemy. Also our calls wont be monitoring by the FBI or the Government by any metods. This cellphone is used only for co-workers of Diamond´s family"

 

"I thought you guys already bought the whole world with the family status..." I look the cellphone. It´s a model P77 Panasonic, White. The cellphone looks new, I bet this would not cost anything if they lose in anytime. 

 

"We are powerful but not omnipotent, that´s why we have to be careful with our surroundings" Then she gives me a piece of paper. "Tonight I will call you. We have a mission tomorrow. I will talk to you what is about in the night so right now you just have to return your home and rest until the call". 

 

"Yeah, yeah I understand..." I look at her a little annoyed. Then she continues "Good. Now this piece of paper is the instruction of how to use this cellphone. Better to start reading it. And for now that will be all. Any question?".

 

"Do I really have to do it?... " This sound stupid after accept my own tomb. 

 

"Oh, you dont have to worry about it Lazuli. As far I know this mission is simple. You had it worse when you were part of our family as a orphaned child". Great , she knows about my records when I was in the family.

 

"Alright. I dont have any question by now. If you excuse me then..." Before to leave the classroom, Peridot stops me "Wait!, before you go I have a request for you". 

 

"What do you want..." I look at her with my so-well-done face, Peridots continues "I want you to escort me my way back home". 

 

"Are you serious?" Oh well, her home wont be far away, I can go back to Rose to celebrate my entrance in time... "Alright... I´ll do it". 

 

"Perfect" she said pleased. "My home is at the hills, outside of this city. I take my personal driver to pick me up but seem like he is already in use". 

 

"No way in hell... That´s so far away from... well, everything!" Peridot gaze me with a unpleasant look, I really do not have a choice here... "Aaaagh... Ok-ok I´ll do it, Jesus!". 

"Perfect, you will love the scene. The sunset is beautiful outside of the city"....

 

*Ends of Flashback*

* * *

 

 

I look the time, it´s almost about midnight. Amethyst probably will be staying up all night playing videogames. I bring the cellphone what Peridot gives me. 

"I am going to call Rose so I will be outside" Amethyst just give me a weak respond. I´m glad that she is not paying attention at all. I go in the waiting room. Is a small square space when you went up stairs with a red couch. 

The clock changes at 12:00 pm and without fail the cellphone start to ring. She is so damn punctual, for god´s sake. 

 

"Hello?" I started with the call with my monotone voice.

 

"Oh, Lazuli!, great you are punctual for orders. That´s fantastic." 

 

"Yeah, you know... I have to be. I know you guys wont tolerate any flaws by anyone".

 

"I´m glad you had it in mind. As a expected someone who used to work in family bussiness" Then she changed her voice tone to serious. "Now, the mission from tomorrow will be a charge by boat at 7:00 am in the shores. It contains drugs and alcohol ready to be packaged into the discotheque all over the city. Our mission is that nobody will interrupt the movement of this. I will pick you up nearby on the bus stop on the school. Wont be late".

 

" Aye! Aye! Roger Captain´Peridot" I said it according to the ambient of the call. My first mission after a long time, uh?. 

"What was that?..." Peridot sound confused with the answer I gave her. 

"Eh?... I answered like that because... you know, tomorrow mission is on the shores... with illegal materials, like a pirate..." There was no answer in the other side of the line... "You know what... forget it..." 

 

There was silence for a moments, I felt awkward and embarrassed. When I wanted to say something else I heard  a quiet snort. "Uh? What was that-".

"Nyeheheheheheehe, I get the joke!" She was.... laughing about this? "You sure are a great comedian Lazuli". 

"Well..." I scratch my head embarrassed "Sometimes".

"You made my night, well then. See you tomorrow Lazuli".

 

The call ended. "What was that?.." I murmured without realize a little smile formed into my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who enjoyed the story, thank you. For everyone who leaves Kudos, thank you. Hope you get ready for more. And see you next time.
> 
> For amethyst part:
> 
> Pillín = Crafty  
> Eres la mejor = You´re the best.


	4. First mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis Lazuli first mission. That´s all I have to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there~ Fourth Chapter here~ Well... it´s the third chapter but w/e. Thank you for all your kudos and the people who enjoyed this mini series. I know this is slow af but stay with me people.

**CHAPTER THREE**

First mission

* * *

The alarm starts to ring at 6:00 am. Too early from my usual routine. As soon as the music played, quickly but lazily grabbed the cellphone and turn in off before Amethyst could heared in her dreams the alarm. I am grateful in many things and one of them is Amethyst sleeping schedule. Always rising on the bed late and sleeping late. If it wasnt for me. I bet she could had missed classes for a long period by now. Anyway, I stand up and change my clothes. A short blue blouse off-shoulder and black jeans with small torn on the knee and just because I want my outfit to fit I wear my favourite black gothic boots, not too high on the heels. On mornings tend to be cold so I put my black jacket with a drop in its back. I usually go without any hairstyle because my hair is short but this time I comb my hair with a short ponytail. God Lazuli, you are gorgeous.

I grab a marine blue purse I have in my junk and take a few textbook, pencils, makeup, wallet, key and the cellphones. I turn my head to see Amethyst one last time before to go. I bet she would ask me so many question today´s school. I went off the room then the department. I walk in the streets with the tension of my first "work day". I liked walking like this on the streets before, it gives me nostalgia but a chill through the spine. The sensation of the bad lifestyle over again gives me a weird taste on my mouth. I promised to Rose to never again do what I did before but now... yes, I´m really sorry Rose... for breaking my promise. 

I stand up on the bus stop as we agreed yesterday´s midnight call. 6:45 am, good I´m not late... or so I though as soon as I wanted to sit down, Peridot get down from a sport car, black and brand new, in front of me, I never noticed the car to be honest. "You are late, Lazuli". 

"What?, I came here just in time". 

"I said at seven on the shore, not in the bus stop". Then, she wanted to give me a speech but she just gave up and left a big sigh, annoyed "Just... get in the car". 

"Ok..." Geez, is not my problem. Is not my problem. 

She get in the car too and put in the seat belt. Before to turn in the car she said it grumpy "Lazuli, seat belt" and I obey, I dont want to piss her off too early in the morning my boss.

"If we are late, you have to compesate me. I dont want another speech from my mom if something happen or from the "Pearls" ugh, they are so..."

"..." I knew all the Diamond´s family has a system for everything, I knew all the members had it complicated if something wrong would happen but today I learn that even the own daughers of the Diamond´s had it hard too.  "Hey!, if something happens... you can blame me or whatever" I tried to give her a escape route using me although is a stupid idea from my own.

Peridot keep quiet for a moment while she is driving as fast as a expert driver on race runners "Why would you do that? If you do it, you will have many problems and you want to avoid them, right?" Like I told, stupid idea, confirmed. 

"Yeah I know... but well, I dont want to cause you problems...you know, like, having a good terms with in each other, watch each others back... Because I know the Diamond´s family and I know that failure is something they wont tolerate to anyone".

"You... are an interesting person Lazuli" I look Peridot with a small smile in her face. She was happy when I told her that.

 

* * *

 

I dont know how or when happened but when I look on my cellphone is five minutes past seven in the morning. We managed somehow arrived early. That or Peridot know how to race against time. 

"Well, now that we are here, this is your mission. Stay in this position and watch all the merchandise discharge to all the trucks. If you see someone suspicious immediately shout it out to everyone" Peridot shut her mouth for a moment to search something on her bag, it is a weapon. A pistol and she gave it to me. "This is your protection if the guards arent here yet..." then Peridot look at me with somehow worried eyes. "Take care and good luck".  

"Dont worry boss, I got this" I said it confident although I´m scared as shit. 

"If you finished to check all the merchandise discharged, find me on the office nearby of this building" with her hand point out the place, is near of where I am. When she finished to give me orders, she went to some guys with good appearance, bussiness man with a bunch of papers explaining at Peridot something that I couldnt understand on the distance. 

I saw the weapon on my hands. With this I could just run away from here. With this I can kill her with no remorse. She gave me the weapon blindly. I know all the consequence after this but I could give me and Rose time to relax before being discovered by the Diamond´s. But her eyes, she knew this would mean a big risk on her security, she... trust me, blindly. I find myself blushing unconditionally but quickly snap out of this thought and just do my job properly.

The discharge of the merchandise was quickly, hypothetically speaking. Its been two hours since I look everything is in order. I had many messages from Amethyst, few from Pearl, Garnet and Bismuth and a lot of spam from Jasper... ugh. I will read them later. 

This is going to finish with no unconvienty that makes me anxious. This is not normal. Usually someone tries to steal stuff or kill a guard and with that start a battlefield. Suspicious. 

Lunch time for the workers. I saw them eating on the bench on the shore bridge. On the other side Peridot was marking the places on a big city map where the trucks suppose to be around the city. On the parking I saw two types of trucks, one white with a diamond on the center and the other a black truck with no figure on it. Those black trucks were here recently. 

While they were on break, I get close to Peridot. Peridot noticed me "Hello, you shouldnt go away from your position just because everyone are resting for a while-" I interrump her "Those trucks are new?" pointing out the black trucks. She looks confused, I knew it this isnt a peaceful mission.

"No..? strange. Only white trucks are from the Diamond´s family. Good observation Lazuli" Then she took my hand "I need you next to me to "talk" with the manager".  

"Gotcha" With no more words we walk through the garage back to the building. When we get more closer to the garage, we started to hear voices more clearly.

 

 -"On the next period, you will have part of the merchandise as part of the contract. They still didnt find out".

 -"Thats great!, those idiots of the Diamond´s always recive all the good stuff. We are stealing from the thief".  

 

Those bastards... When I look at Peridot she had an intimidating face. "Clods, Clods, stupid clods..." murmuring  while grinding her teeth. Then we get out of the building. "Excuse me for a moment, Lazuli" Peridot grab her cellphone and start to chat to someone. Her face indicate that she already has a plan on it. She took one minute before to hang off the cellphone.

"Lazuli, stay on your position and be ready when the first shot has made" Peridot bring a weapon, a pistol similar to mine "We have to put an end of those clods".

"Ok!" Honestly I want to ask her a few question more but it can wait. 

 

The break time is over and everyone start to working, this time many new men watching the merchandise. The workers of the place were put in merchandise from the white truck and the black truck, from what I could see they have no clue they are giving merchandise to the enemy, they only are doing their work. When the black truck were full from the merchandise and wanted to go, the truck wasnt moving at all. The driver gets off the truck and shout from the guards "Someone screw off the truck!"

It were mere of seconds, everyone looked each other and one by one they bring off their weapons everyone were carry on it. Myself included. Then the man from the garage, the one who were charged to steal our merchandise appeared with a rifle.

"Who is the responsible of this?!".   

Peridot walked in pointing at him with one hand with her weapon. "I was the one, you clod! Do you think you can steal our merchandise from us? you are wrong".

"Heh... as I expected a former member of the Diamond´s family" 

My heart was pounding so hard. All the silence before raining bullets. The man look pissed when he proceed "Men, I want all of them dead! Open fire!"

 

The shot started, all the men who only work at bringing products were running, hoping this is not they last day living. Everyone were hiding in spots and shooting. I dont have it easy either, my aim sucks after all, it´s been such a long time since I shot someone.I could see few of my shot received on the leg or on the arm from the enemy, unable to move. We had our guards hurt and others lying on the ground, dead probably. I couldnt see Peridot or the man with the rifle. "Oh no...." I move from the battlefield for searching Peridot". 

I could hear many shot, this was the sound of the rifle shooting. They were back of the garage. The man was hiding on a big wood box nearby of a pillar of the building. Peridot was on the other side, near of the stairs of the second tier.

The man barely had any scratch or injury on his body but Peridot has a injury on few parts of her body, two in her arm and one in her cheek. Not bleeding but looks bright red.

When these two were fighting, I was sneaking on the boxes man side. He still not find out that I am here. 

 

"Hahahaha! What´s wrong? This is all you got?! Pathetic!"

"You CLOD!" 

"Hahahahahaha-" the sound of a shot is where heard on the side of Peridot. Peridot look up what´s going on. Then the body of the man fall out bleeding on his chest. It was me, putting an end of this man behind of his back. 

"Lazuli?!" She shout out surprised. 

"Looks like you need a hand of this situation".

She looked at me, still surprised but relieved.

 

* * *

 

"DUDE, WHAT THE HECK!?, YOU JUST SKIPPED CLASSES like DUDE!" Amethyst on the other side of the call were shouting at me.

"I´m very sorry, for real-".

"AND I WENT LATE TO CLASSES! YOU KNOW THAT I SUCK AT WAKING UP EARLY!!"

"like I said I-"

"AND WE WERE WORRIED! you have to thank me to not calling Rose! Garnet wanted to do that but I said at her better not to, you know how much preoccupied she would if she knows you skipped class on your second day at university!"

"Amethyst-"

"AND...and... dude, WHERE ARE YOU? At least leave a message!"

 

Its already 2 pm. We were finished our mission. Peridot were giving directions to all the truck drivers and I finished to watch the merchandise. All the dead bodies and the hurts one were, one by one picked up from the ambulance... well, more like from the workers from the Diamond´s disguised in the ambulance. 

I decided to call Amethyst for not worring her but when I saw my cellphone... oh god, the messages were too much.... and many miss called from Amethyst, Jasper (although, I wont answer usually, coming from her) Garnet, Pearl and Bismuth. 

 

"I´m sorry Amethyst-"

"So, Where are you?"

I´ll regret from what I will say but "I was with Peridot, at her home-"

"WHAT?!"

"Amethyst, before than anything, she said she wanted to buy some books from  the book store and it only has it early morning-"

".... what?"

"- she already has all the books she wants to but it was already late for school and she insist to invite to her home and I accepted-" 

"...uh-huh" 

"W-what? you dont belive me?? I will pass her on the speaker if you want proof-" 

"WHAT? FOR REAL?!... you know what, I belive you dork" I´m glad she believes me... even though not everything were the truth. "You are such a bad influence for Peridot, Lapis"

"Wait, what? Why?" What she is talking about? 

"I bet you just want to screw her off in her bed-"

My cheeks were burning from that comment "AMETHYST!!" What the hell is she talking about? AAAGGHH, Why she still thinking that I like Peridot?!.... I dont... I think I dont...

"HAHA-HAHAHA-HAHAHAHA!!!! I bet you were thinking just now" 

"S-shut up!" I need to change the subject "Where are you now guys? Did everyone went home already?" 

"Oh Lapis! changing the subject wont deny your dirty sins~" I swear Amethyst can push buttons inside of me "Well, we were thinking of the arcade games later at school, want to come?"

"OOOOOOOOOH Sweet~, thats great!" then I look at Peridot....she said she wants a compensation if we were late and we were late so... "Ok, I´ll see you all there!" 

"Dont be late, sis! Nos vemos después, bye!" She hung off the call.

 

Peridot voice sudden were hear near to me "You... sure are popular, Lazuli" She said it behind of me.

"AHH!, dont... scare me like that. More like, how do you do that?". 

"Do what?" she looks confused 

"Nevermind..." I smile at her a little "Then we finished the mission, right?".

Peridot smiled at me back, just a little.  "Yeah... this shore has already story of give others association merchandise, is not the first time but is so frustrating because they treat us like idiots".

"Is not the first time then... I get it" I felt kind of awkward after Amethyst commentary, I cant look at her eyes directly without thinking... ugh... stupid Amethyst.

"You know... you are an interesting person Laz-"

"Call me Lapis" I interrupt her quickly.

"What?"

"Lapis, I like being called that name better..."

"...." She cough a little as she made some kind of mistake "You are an interesting person, Lapis. I can trust you enough and you showed me today. Not to mention you saved me"

"I'm not that untruthful, you rude..."

I heard a little snort from Peridot "True, true. I apologize..."

"Say.... We were late at the mission, right?"

"Dont mention it.... I had so much stress for today".

"I-I know and I apologize. What I want to say is... wanna come with me for the rest of the day?" Her eyes opened widely

"What? Why this change of heart of yours?"

"What do you mean...."

" You hate me, remember?" 

" Well.... like I said, I dont want any problem with us. If we are going to work together... why dont be... friends? kinda?" 

"Kinda?" She said it sarcastically "Nyehehe! joking. Fine by me".

"Then, lets go!" I took her hand and went directly to her car "Lapis! dont push me! God, you are an energetic person, arent you?"  

"Hahahaha" 

 

We both get into the car and went directly through the arcade games.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading today´s update. Be preparing for more anytime soon. See you next time. <3
> 
> Nos vemos después = See you soon/ see you later.


	5. A little Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter before the second mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came back (aaaaand will dissappear again) Thank you so much for the kudos!, I feel happy :D This chapter is long... I think. But I wanted to rest from the violence and stuff. Hope you enjoy it!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

A little break.

 

 

  
**PERIDOT PV**

 

Lapis asked me to go at the arcade games. Arcade games? What the clod is that?. Of course she wanted me to relax a little after a few misscalculation during the mission. I mean, I went late, I made a huge scandal on the shore. **IT WAS JUST A SIMPLE TASK**. Take all the illegal merchandise and then go to sell from different places on the city. Call atention it was not in my list. Not only that, I had to pay to the owner of the building for keep it quiet about the situation. Which means I lost money from the bank, WHICH MEANS my mother will notice why a little part of her money just dissappear WHICH MEANS SHE WILL INVESTIGATE WHAT WAS THE CAUSE AND...

 

"Sigh"

"...."

 

Lapis is looking at me nervously. I bet my face is reveling such an unpleased gesture right know. When you have a family that money, betray and violence is on the top list of everyday´s work, you will have paranoia from everything. I dont want to be such a harsh boss to Lapis, after all she left from the Diamond´s family such a long time but mistakes from today I wont tolerate much. Although I kind of obligate to do the mess with me. I just had to pretend I didnt know her in my first day at school but... Lapis is...

 

"I-I am not angry anymore" I said it more tired on my voice than anything.

"I´m sorry" She apologize, of course... like an apologize will forget this mistake.

"Look... If this thing... Arcade games thing will help me to distract me a little then... just we do as you please-"

"...."

"-and meeting your friends because why not"

"...You will?"

" Of course... In the school we are just classmates, remember?"

"I-I... am kind of happy to hear this"

"Why?"

"I though you will be the girl on the corner who just will watch everything with the cellphone, all left over there"

"Rude... that´s rude. Do you think I am the antisocial girl?"

"Yes! Definitely!"

"...."

".... sorry... but I am honest"

"I....ll give you points for that"

 

Lapis Lazuli, this girl. Since the begining something attract me from her. I dont know why, I´m still thinking about it. She is an ex-criminal, all her past is our record and a name from the black list and believe me when I say the black list is not good. Beside of this situation, she is much older than me... ok she is eight years ahead me. The reason that I am in college that early is because I am a genius, I did an exam just from have the papers on high school which honestly, It was a waste of time. Same thing with middle school. Thinking back then I though every and each individuals on my last classroom were an idiots, still do.

Not only that, my mother made me work when I turned twelve. Since then I had to study how to works economics, laws, math, calculus, finance, everything just for make my mother happy.

But Lapis... she didnt have anything since the start. Not a real family or a real future. She just had luck to escape with Rose back then and still today, she has a "normal" life. Yet... I found a mystery of why I get so captivated from her presence.

If only I didnt say anything on the first day... today she wont be here next to me on the car.

 

* * *

 

 

 

After a few minutes later we has arrived to our destiny "Arcade games". Lapis was the first to step outside for meeting her friends. I went just inside of the car a few minutes.

"It is just a meeting, I bet they are good people... good people, unlike me"

Just let it go Peridot, negative thoughts will never have you good on anything. I always suck at meeting new people. Make "friends". That´s because... I never had a friend before. Just comrades on bussiness, nothing else, nothing more.

With my final sigh I step outside of the car and I started to walk through the building. Not a foot steps long I saw the crowd and Lapis then suddenly they look at me, surprised, like they saw something entirely new. I´m not a showcase so that makes me kind of nervous.

 

The first person talk to me.

"SO YOU ARE THE FAMOUS PERIDOT?! man, I knew you were short but I never though you were THAT short"

"Excuse me?"

Ugh, she is a loud one.

 

Then other person talks.

"Dont be rude Amethyst with Lapis new friend. Remember she is our friend too. Sorry for the commentary, this loudy person is Amethyst and my name is Pearl, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too..."

I saw her squeezing the other girl cheeks. That scenario makes her look... such a mother-daughter style.

 

The third person talks to me after them.

"My name is Garnet, nice to meet you and thank you for being a friend with Lazuli".

"Oh... y-yeah, nice to meet you too".

G-Garnet?, she looks an intimidate person although is just because she is so tall... and quiet.

 

Then the big muscles girl ta-

"HEY!"

"GGYAAAHH!!!" She smacks in my back. That hurt.

"Why you so shy? If you are a friend of my wonderful Lapis then you dont have to fear anything to us. We are family now"

"Wow... thanks..." I was rubbing my back from the smack she gave me.

"My name´s Jasper by the way, nice to meet you"

"Yeah... whatever".

 

Finally the last one, a little more buff than Jasper talks to me.

"Sorry about this, Jasper tend to be brute when she meets someone new. My name is Bismuth, nice to meet ya".

"Well, you are more refined than her, that´s a surprise, nice to meet you too".

 

With this, I met Lapis friends. I found myself looking Lapis when they done with each one presentation. Later on, we enter the building. Inside has a bunch of machines with colors and sounds over the place. Each machines seems different from another. I found myself surprised because is my first time seeing this intrigue scenery.

Lapis went with the brute and the lousy person. Bismuth went to a machine with gun´s simulation... and the rest they went to see the place with me.

 

"HEY LAZ! Let´s go to dance on the DDR machine".

"I know you will say this and I know I will kick your ass beating in every song".

"OHOHO!, arent ya a tough girl?, BRING IT ON!! Jasper, come with us too!"

"Of course, I will be wherever Lapis go!"

"That´s... disgusting but! I can kick your ass too on the game".

"Princess, you will be surprised if only you know".

 

As soon they deposit few coins on the machine, this annouce with a big screen "DDR ARCADE MODE" with loud music. They seem to have fun because they choose the song pretty fast as if they already did this multiple times.

"Dont mind them Peridot. When those three are in this place, the first thing they choose is dancing. They love this game so much".

"Eeergh... P-Pearl, right?"

"Correct"

"Nice" I cough a little before to continue "Did you try to play this before?, Is it hard?"

"Well!" She seems happy when I asked her that question "In my opinion, it is. It just... I am bad at coordination games and this kind of games you have to be coordinated and focus every time or you will lose miserably" She starts to laugh at herself "Although I love dancing but not this style".

"Oh..." I hope my curiosity wont hurt but "What do you dance?"

"My oh my! well, I like to dance ballet and tango".

"Wooah, thats pretty impressive to be honest".

"You are cute, thank you".

"..."

Did she call me cute? ugh! How cheesy.

"Can I have your cellphone number? I will pass my number too" WHAT?! right now?. I need an excuse.

"I´m sorry, right know I dont have a cellphone number... B-BUT! I will have pretty soon so I hope you will give me another time"

"Is that so?, well I´m dissapointed but there is nothing to do... I wanted to talk to you more privated with less sound and more... coffee, perhaps?".

"I would like to".

 

Soon a frustrated Amethyst came from the two of us.

"Mierda, Lapis es una oponente fuerte".

"English, Amethyst, Peridot and I speak in english".

"Oh, sorry. It just AAAAAAAAAHHHH!! She just beat me up in every song that I want a recess".

"I see, that´s bad for you".

".... Is she... that good?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah... like, so damn good that it hurts my pride".

"Wow..."

"Hey, for sometime you has watched us on the machine with a face of you want to try so... come with me?"

"I though you wanted to have a recess".

"I do, with a noob like you".

"Excuse me?, you already insult me two times..."

"Is alright?, pleeeeaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeee, pretty please?"

"Ugh, whatever, let´s do it"

"ALLLLLRIIIIIGHTTT!!!, sorry Pearl but I will steal Peridot a little".

"Ok but dont overdo it, she is new on this!!"

 

Amethyst literally drags me to the machine game. I noticed the lenght from my legs and the buttons under me.

 

"Are you ready?, let´s select the music for you" Amethyst was changing song by song and she selected when it has one star difficulty.

  
"Ugh..."  I have the feeling of being humiliated right now.

  
"You are imaginating things amiga, relax. Look, It starting!"

The music started to play and I could see a directional arrow, I panic like always. I looked quickly down me and I tried to hit the arrow button in time, then another and another. The velocity from the arrows were slow but it gives me enough problems to play it normaly.

I could see many "safe" and "miss" during the song till it ends. The laugh of Amethyst made me rage a little.

 

"Encore!"

  
"You sure dude?, you sucked pretty good"

  
"I was just warming up, next time I will beat you!"

  
"As you wish!"

 

With a big smile she puts another song with one star difficulty. I felt a slighly difference from this time, saw more "safe" than "miss" this time.   
But as my pride went up, my stamina drop down quickly, I never though this kind of games will tired you up like this.

"Another round buddy?" Amethyst was streching her legs after the song, I bet she was just warming up for real. "Man, I can tell you have resistance for this kind of things.

"Y-yeah... ufff" I was catching my breath after 3 songs.

  
"Dude, if you are tired you can rest. I will call Lapis for playing this. I bet she was easy on Garnet" I saw the tall woman enjoying dancing with Lapis in the other side of the dance machine. When I though I was dristracted by the view, Amethyst sudden shouted.

"YO LAZ!, WHEN YOU FINISH THIS BRING YOUR ASS OVER HERE! I CHALLENGE YOU FOR A DANCE!"

with a lower response Lapis answered "Ok, just give me few seconds".

"Wow, that was loud..." I said at Amethyst and she just laugh in response

  
"Sorry dude, I have pretty strong voice"

 

"I noticed"

  
"Now look at me and Laz and learn from the real professional"

  
"You just insulted me in this day so many times now... but I will, thanks"

I saw Lapis coming here.

  
"Get a rest Peridot, I could see you did many songs with Ame"

  
"I just danced... three, ugh.."

  
"Still a lot if you are not familiarized with this kind of thing".

  
"Alright, I will sit near with Pearl again" I saw Amethyst "I will defeat you someday"

  
"AHAHAHA, awlright, I will be ready for that day coming".

 

When I was walking away from them, I could see Amethyst changing the difficulty to the max. I was surprised and intrigued of how this two can dance at this level.

 

"Welcome back Peridot, glad for your return".

  
"Thank you, Pearl"

  
"How was just first try?"

  
"As I though, not very good"

  
"I could imagine that but I saw you had fun with Amethyst"

  
"Yeah... she is fun, rude but fun".

  
"Tell me about it..."

I saw those two dancing like a professional. The arrows went craizily faster and the pace from those two never went down. I could see amethyst get more "great" than "perfect", but in Lazuli side I could see a few "great" on her side.

"Lazuli will kick her butt again, uh?"

  
"Uh?" I look at Pearl

  
"Sorry, that wasn´t refined, was it?"

  
"Ah.. no, I mean. Again?"

  
"Oh!, yes again. Amethyst is great but Lazuli has inner talent for dancing"

  
"Eh..." I look again at Lapis. Her moves captivate me in a mysterious way.

  
"Did you know their record for dancing was twelve hours consecutive?".

  
"SAY WHAT?!"

 

"hehehe, I know. Even I was surprised when that happened"

  
Pearl laugh from herself and continue "That day, both of them were so tired that they didnt walk till one full day. Amethyst was crying in despair and hitting her legs for make them walk again. But you know that is not a good way to do"

"Thats... scary"

"Yeah, but that time I could see Lapis happy because finally has a friend who will share the same motivation as her".

  
"Amethyst is a bad influence, but I can see she isnt a bad person".

  
"Exaclty!, she is just missguieded"

  
"Nyehehe.. yeah".

I could see theirs result. Amethyst got SS with 300000 points but Lapis got SSS with 400000 points.

"AAAAAAAAAWWWW MAN!, that was good"  
"Better for the next time"

Amethyst looked at me "DID YOU SAW THE GODDESS OF DANCE?"

I look at Lapis, she wasnt even tired but I could see sweating a few parts of her body.  
I wanted to payback for the rudness of Amethyst so I answered.  
"YOUUU SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Amethyst quickly went with me and grab my neck with her arm, next thing she did was messing my hair "Now you did it you little nerd!"

"Nyahahahaha!" I could laugh at the situation easily. This is nice.

  
"Well, dance with the real goddness then"

  
"Wait, what?"

Before to say anything, Amethyst pushed me where Lapis is in the machine.

"You better kick her butt so good".

  
"I-wont make this promise". Lapis answered unconcerned.

  
"I will go with Garnet and Jasper, be right back!" and Amethyst went with the others.

I went quiet for a short time. Beside of the mission I dont really know Lapis to be honest.

"She is... lousy" That was the first thing I thought.

  
"Uh?... Amethyst?" She answered quickly.

  
"Yes, her".

  
"She born in a lousy family after all" She said a little ashamed "But they all are nice and warm so is a good thing".

  
"Do you know her family?" I asked, interested.

  
"Kind of... sometimes on the weekend I go with Rose and the rest from her home. In her family likes to be with the others friends and family from friends" I was confused then she continued "I-in other words, they like parties and bunch of people to share happiness, I guess".

  
"huh.. interesting"

  
She looked at me, more opened "Why?"

  
"You know why. You know my "family" as well... They dont do this kind of things".

  
"I know that... D´s family are... more bussiness than real family. But few memebers are actually nice and welcome, I knew few of them back then".

  
"Lucky for you. My mom doesnt like this. She spend time in her bussiness or with her sister...ugh".

  
"She wont invite you with... her sister?"

  
"No. She said it something personal and I shouldnt be bothered to go".

  
"Classic YD classic"

  
"Yeah..." I looked at her "Did you meet her before?"

  
"Yellow Diamond?"

  
"Yes"

  
"Somehow... she gave me missions. I liked better Blue Diamond. At least she wasnt full time angry and scary as her".

  
I leave a small laugh for this comment "Amen for that".

  
"So... want me to teach you to dance?"

  
"Why?"

  
"why you say..."

  
"It is because I´m your boss?"

  
"No" she said it dry. Then, with a noticiable blush said "It´s just because I want to".

  
"huh, you sure are a strange one Lapis". I said it back, I find myself blushing a little too.

I found Lapis moving her foot in a way that I should copy and feel confortable on it. I danced three songs more before to quit the day.   
Everyone was reunited outside of the arcade games. Pearl was talking with Garnet and Bismuth while Jasper was with Amethyst and Lapis. I searched the cellphone and I have one message missed.   
"Holy shi-" I though myself while I looked the content of the next order from my mom.

 

 

**_To Peridot:_ **

_I recieved the content from this afternoon. Although It missed one truck of packaged, everything else is alright._   
_I should recieve a report of what happened this afternoon after checking the night club "Blue Sorrow" BD will be there with BP. She will tell you what she needs._   
_I wont tolerate if you go late. Today night at 11pm._   
_Be polite and lisent for every word of BD._   
_Today you dissapointed me but I guess you just had an inconvinient with the rival "CG". I will pass this just for today. But I can change my mind however._

**_From: YD_ **

 

Great. I saw the hour "9pm" It´s a perfect time to prepared.   
What to do now. I called Lapis first

  
"Lapis, will you come for a second?" Lapis came to me.

  
"What´s wrong?"

  
"You know... there is another mission".

  
"Oh, I listen".

  
"Blue Sorrow, do you know this place?"

  
"Blue Sorrow?" I heard Amethyst voice coming from here... please not now.

  
"If I remember correctly, it is a night club, right?" Garnet walk in with the rest of the band.

  
"...." Lapis was quiet about the situation. Then she looked at me "...yeah..."

In this situation, I have to avoid work with entretainment and the workplace I have this mission is a perfect oportunity of distracting these people.

"I... have entrances for this place. I dont want to be alone so I wanted to invited Lapis alone-"

  
"WHAT?" Amethyst interrump me "What about us?!, we are friends already!"

  
"...." I take a breath before to continue "-but now that I know you guys, Will you come with me at the night club?"

  
Lapis was surprised with my move. I know myself this is a stupid, idiotic, bad idea but I can not say what is the real purpose of this mission.

"YEEEAHH!!!" Amethyst was excited "Count on me dude!"

Garnet just made a thumbs up, she wants to come too.

"Sound great, but I am afraid I cannot go. I have to prepare for dancing ballet tomorrow and I have to be well rested" Pearl said it proud about herself.

  
"I need to train tomorrow at school so I will pass too" said Bismuth too

  
"I´ll go" said Jasper, Lapis in other hand...

  
"But you are in the same team as Bismuth. Dont miss training just because you want to go".

  
"Come one Lapis, I just want a dance with you"

  
"Bismuth..." she was looking at her, like she wants her to quit her for tonight.

  
"You heard Lapis, entraining is more important Jasper".

  
"What a bummer" then she adds "But dont worry, I will train so hard because I want you to see me win on the games"

  
"Yeah, do your best" She sound monotone, I wonder if she doesnt like her to be around. "So" Lapis continue "What time will we come?"

  
"At 11pm" I answered

  
"We come at 10pm"

  
"That´s a little... early, dont you think?"

  
"Well, I am talking more about Amethyst. She takes one hour to come in any place".

  
"Hey!" Amethyst reclaim.

  
"We have to be formal?" Garnet asked

  
"Yes" I answered.

  
"Ok" She did thumbs up again.

  
"Alright then! to our homes!" Amethyst was excited about today.

  
"See you later" said Garnet.

  
"Bye guys" Jasper waves her arm with Bismuth

  
"I hope I could come next time. Nice to meet you Peridot".

I just answered with goodbye from all. Lapis stayed.

"Do you want me to..."

  
"No. Go with Amethyst. I bet if she notice she will stick again with us".

  
"Sorry..."

  
"Dont be..." I smile at Lapis "Having friends is better than I though. Makes you feel lighter".

  
"Did you like my friends?" Lapis asked happily.

  
"Yeah, they are nice".

  
"I know..."

I could hear Amethyst in the distance "YOU GUYS, GET A ROOM!"   
I was blushing fierceful but Lapis was sweating full blushing. Then Lapis respond at her "SHUT UP, I BET YOU ARE JEALOUS!".

"I AM NOT!" She answered a little nervous.

  
"Then... see you later".

  
"Yeah..." I feel weird with Amethyst comment, but then I remember something important "Before you go, I have to say you something"

  
Lapis stopped walk and turn around "What is it?"

  
"BD and BP is coming in the club"

  
Lapis went a little pale for a second then she just nods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time! BD y BP!!!


	6. Blue Sorrow: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis had to see BD again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quickly note that I made a "short" chapter. But there will be parts on it.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Blue Sorrow_

**Part I**

 

 

I was walking fast through the night club. Amethyst took an eternity (like always) to be prepared herself. First it was just a shower but then she was fighting on her messy shared closet we had for some clothes that even I forgot time to time. Amethyst was with her usual hair style all wild.  
She was wearing a beast jacket with double zipper each side of her shoulders, black and with four bags. Two in both sides external and two hidden inside of her. Black jeans ripped off from the knees (Look like a big lion scratch) and boots, large boots, no heels and with zippers on in... just for decoration and few spikes on the top.

In the other hand my hairstyle was a small but cute ponytail, dressed with a short shirt, blue, lighter for movement and no bra. Three bracelet on my left hand, each one with one different blue tone shaped with a little drop and stars. Sarong Skirt type, black with small white drop, high-heels with double zip and finally a sunglasses on the top of my head.

Amethyst was laughing because I wont see anything If I wore them inside but the reality is because... I dont want to be detected tonight.

"Dude, I told you. This is a bad idea wearing those sunglasses".

  
"I dont care, as long I feel stylish".

  
"You and your narcisist personality".

  
"Shut up!, in the other hand you seems you want to impress someone".

  
"wha- what are you talking about?".

"You usually dont wear this kind of stuff. You just wear regular t-shirts or open jacket for the ocassion".

  
"What´s the big deal? I want to be cool too".

  
"Uh-huh.."

  
"...." she looked in the other side embarrassed

  
"Dont tell me... you want to impress... Peri-"

Before I finish the line, Amethyst slighly flushed interrump me.

"There is nothing to do with Peridot?!, You are crazy if I-I want to impress her!"  
"Woah.. slow down. I get it, geez".

Before she wanted to continue this talk, we arrived to the night club "Blue Sorrow". We saw Peridot (a little nervous because we went almost late and Garnet who is looking for where will we come.

"LATE!" That was the first thing she said at me.

  
"I´m sorry... but I blame Amethyst with this". Amethyst said immediately "What?" on the background.

  
"I dont care who blames who, you know **I dont want to be late** " Remarked this state with clench teeth.

  
"That´s why I told you one hour before the date..."

  
"Ugh..." she sighs in tiresome "Ok, I dont care. The thing is we all here. We can enter now to the night club".

  
"Yo BOOOIII! This would be awesome!"

Garnet just smiled a bit before to change her serious gesture.  
Before to enter Peridot add more of her speech.

"I might... not be with you guys all the time because I will encounter someone first. So if you later on ask where I am, you will be informed".

  
"Really?, aww I wanted you to dance with me" Amethyst sudden said it with a bit sad voice.

  
"Dont worry. We will wait for you". Said Garnet with a small pat in her back.

  
"Y-yeah... dont worry" I said it along with the others dissapointed.

But in reality. Peridot let Garnet and Amethyst to go first at the place but I know what is going to happen next.

"Lapis, you dont have to enter the VIP room. I just need to report the moment and the needs from... her".

"Still... uncomfortable".

  
"Just be an unknow bodyguard tonight".

  
"I know..."

We enter after that conversation outside. Garnet already took a table near from the dance floor. Amethyst was checking with the barman the drinks in this place. I followed Peridot deep in the club on the second floor quickly. I saw an exclusive place on the VIP, because I couldnt hear any sound of the club.

"Be right back" That was the only thing Peridot said before to enter that place.

  
I put my sunglasses and just wait in the entrance. I could hear murmbles from the other side of the door. The voice of Blue Diamond. My ex-boss. My adoptive mom from the family. The person who I was grateful for picking me up someone like me.  
Why is she doing here? if I can remember correctly, she was the kind of person who goes in vacations in the most expensive but beautiful beaches of the world. It tends to be managed by Yellow Diamond... I remember to be taken one of the best vacations of my life, although it was my mission to be a bodyguard of her.

Before to be consumed by my memories before I heard a quiet but recognized voice.

"This is a privated propierty, I ask you to leave immedietely". I turn my head on that voice and is... Blue Pearl.

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._

In my head I was panicked but I need to be cool. "Sorry, I am waiting for someone right now".

  
"What´s the name of that person?". she asked me, untruthful for my words.

  
"Peridot Diamond". I answered, she once again looked at me. "..." She went quiet for a moment but then "I will ask her directly then".

_No no no no no no no no no no no no abort **ABORT**!_

Too late to say anything, she gave two knocks in the door. I heard a voice saying "Who might be?" answered by following "This is BP, we have a person watching over Peridot".

I cant imagine what kind of face Peridot is making right now. By my terrible luck she said "She can come in".

This is it. Good bye world.

  
Blue Pearl looked at me "You may come in" by her open the door.

  
"Thank you..." I could be more polited or screaming in the middle of the situation.

I came inside of the room and I saw her. A tall woman by 1,80 m, beautiful white snow hair and some beautiful arabic clothes. I bet those cost much. She was looking at me while I was positioning on the side of the door.

"Oh my Peridot. Why wouldnt tell me you have a new bodyguard?" she asked at her, calm and refined.

  
"I thought it could be irrelevant for today´s mission". She answered shortly

  
"What is your name?" She is asking me now.

  
"My name is..." think Lapis, think "...Bobina Leroid, heh but my friends call me Bob".

I could hear a big slap on Peridot´s face for this stupid name.

"Bob. That´s an ugly name for a beautiful girl like you".

  
"Thank you" I anwered with an awkward smile.

  
"Well Peridot. You know what to say at my sister tonight, I will tell her to wait for your report, I know she wants you to finish quickly as always".

  
"Very noble for your part, I am grateful BD".

  
"Well then, I will continue with my activities. If you excuse me".

  
Before Peridot could leave the room with me, Blue Diamond stand up and grab the knob of the door.

  
"Before you go, I would like to stay Bob a little longer".

  
"Why?" Peridot said surprised

  
"Oh, I think Blue Pearl would need to talk with her. She is a real loner, a few new friends wont hurt, right?".

Peridot saw me in my eyes, I could tell I was freaked out. But then I just breath in and I answer her.

  
"Dont worry, I will be back".

  
"Alright".

  
"Oh, great!. Dont worry, I wont take her too long".

I saw Peridot behind me walk away withit a few seconds before closing the door. Now what?

"Please, sit down".

  
I obey immedietly.

  
"Glad to see you again, Lapis".

I KNEW IT, IT WAS A BAD BAD IDEA.

"So, you did recongnized me. I knew you would".

  
"I never forgets my most memorable bodyguard. Besides, you look as always as few years ago".

  
"I feel honorable".

  
"Why did you leave with that traitor?"

  
"Did you heard from YD?"

  
"Of course I did. I thought you would be death but... look at you, you are as healty as ever, Lapis".

  
"I-I.." before I could say anything she keeps talking, more angry.

  
"That traitor forced you, right?! not only she took my sister´s life but also you..." she looks at me "I´ll kill her if I see her again".

  
"Dont worry, she is not coming back..."

  
"What do you mean by that?..." she was concerned about my statement, I was about to lying at her.

  
"It just as it sounds, she is not coming back..."

  
"Do you mean..."

  
"..."

 

Rose, wherever you are, I´m sorry if I made you dead tonight. But is for your safety.

 

"Why we taken you down from the family?... I knew Yellow over reacts in that time. I knew you are a trustworthy person".

  
"..."

That´s it. I am soooo death if the truth is spoken.

  
"Lapis".

  
"Y-yeah?".

  
"Would you... come back with us?"

  
"Uh?"

  
"Of course not right now, you have to serve Peridot first. But when her time comes to end, join to me again".

  
"...."

I dont know how I feel about this to be honest. I dont want to experienced like this like before anymore.

"I´ll consider your ofert, Blue Diamond".

  
"Marvelous".

  
"Now, May I..."

  
"Of course, that will be all. A pleasure to meet you, "Bob" ".

  
"Samelike".

I was walking through the door, I saw BD drinking some finest wine. I close the door softly. After a short period of thinking...

"That was scary as heeeeeeeell. What am I going to do now?" I murmured from my insides. I saw Garnet, Amethyst and Peridot in the table in the second floor. They all are talking but Peridot seem concerned for my well being that sometimes she was looking up of the stairs.

Well... the night still young. The scary shit is gone, now is time to have some fun.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time! mini stories and more interaction with BP.
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Mafia/ Action/ Love/ Drama series. Or try to do it. Thanks for reading it. <3


End file.
